To the moon and back
by Dr.PuffDaddy
Summary: years have past You lost your voice when you got sick as a kid and him his Hearing how could you tell him that you're his best friend from when you were kids. Dave what will you do? future lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Dave you'll come visit right please promise me you'll come visit ! "

John was frantic tears were coming down his face, you desperately wanted to hug him you wanted to tell him that no matter what you'll be friends but your brother was right behind you any sign of weakness and he would rag on you.

behind your really lame anime shades your brother gave you,

you stared at him.

You tried so hard to muster up any form of comfort Anything at all.

"Dave please talk to me."

You looked down ashamed of yourself what kind of friend are you.

John was breathing heavy frowning trying to stop the tears streaming down his face

"I Love you Dave."

you quickly looked up

you didn't realize it but tears were coming down your face.

Your brother grabbed your hand leading you to the moving truck.

he opened the back door helping you in your booster seat. he closed the door and you sat their watching your best friend standing there crying.

you started to panic as you heard the car engine start. you began to start banging on the windows

"John ..john "

desperately trying to get his attention

you saw him look up to you in the car

"I love you

...I love you john "

tears were streaming down your face your nose began to run

Your brother started driving down the road and the last thing you remember was seeing him run down the road and trip.

You could faintly hear him yelling Dave.

 __ _ **7 years later**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**IM SO LAZY YOU GUYS I REALLY DONT PROOF READ SHIT AND IM SORRY.**_

 _ **10 years later**_

After that day you never talked again I mean you were only 7

within the 10 years you ended up losing your voice the first year of moving to texas.

it was still a mystery to the doctors.

Today you were moving back to your childhood home or well near it

The apartment building is no longer there but you and your brother got this really cool house a few blocks away.

you remember the day you left very vividly ,it was horribly sad a small part in the back of your mind wonders if John still lived in his old house or if he even remembers you.

When you finally finished unpacking your room you decided that maybe you could walk around and you just might walk past his hold house and see if he was out side like old time , you kinda doubt it but it wouldn't hurt to see.

As you walk down the old streets you remembered as a kid it all looked so different a few houses were gone and some were new , when you finally reached john's house it looked just like it did when you were young , but of course john asnt outside you really didn't expect him to be.

a part of you wanted to go up to the door and see if he was home but nowadays no one knew sign language and you couldn't speak.

You decided to go home he probably doesn't remember you and you start school tomorrow

"This is Dave Strider he will be taking class with us today!"

'Now Dave here can't speak, He uses ASL or Sign Language.

you stood at 5,9 wearing black skinny jeans sunglasses and a red hoodie with this really cool broken record shirt your brother got you.

You looked around the class scanning faces ...god they all look dumb. you thought to your self

as you looked around it didn't seem like they were even listening.

The Teacher directed you to your seat, and then left the room after getting a phone call

The kids around you then started to crowd you

"Soooo cool kid how many fingers am i holding up"

you pulled out your note book because it's obvious that no one here listens at all

you wrote down on your notebook your handwriting was amazing

"I'm Mute not blind stupid"

she just stood their looking at you

a short kid who looked like he never slept chimed in

"yeah she's blind"

you heard her laughing

"that gets everyone " she says smiling

from the corner of your eye you saw a kid run into the classroom he looked short he was wearing tan shorts and a blue unzipped hoodie with white ghost buster shirt

you saw him direct his attention to you as the teacher walked in.

"Alright Class Sorry about that"

Throughout the day you could feel that kid staring at you even when you walked home it was making you kinda uncomfortable was he following you ,you turned around suddenly you realised memories and flashbacks of that day flooded back you where exactly where your old apartment was.

it suddenly became very hot and hard to breath as you stared at the empty lot where your old house used to be.

The kid stopped and stood next to you

'I saw you In class today. You're the new kid right I was told you were mute is that true?"

you looked at him you really didn't know what to do so you nodded

"Im sorry about that ,i may not be able to hear you but you cant talk anyway heh I mean I will hear again one day tho.

I've been going in for treatment ,soon ill get a hearing aid if it go well...err I'm sorry I'm Talking to much….

The kid stopped you looked down at him and smile wow he's really short you sign to him

( "Do you know sign language")

He smiles with a puzzled look "I'm sorry I don't know ASL I've only recently lost my hearing ahhh but I can learn if you want"

you point at him and then make the small gesture with your hands

"Me...small ….THE FIRST THING YOU SAY TO ME AND YOU'RE CALLING ME SHORT!

You smile and began to laugh.

There were small gasping sounds coming from your mouth.

he looked up at you smiling

"you know you remind me of someone I used to know"

you looked at him , a small part of you wondered if that was john

you signed to him ( I never forgot about you john)

"sorry I don't know what you said...err well I should get going do you have a phone number"

you nod and hold out your phone when he returns you your phone he runs off

"I got to go I'm late"

You look down at your phone and sure enough it was him

John Egbert


End file.
